Nature or Nurture?
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: What happens when all of a sudden Logan has a kid that he wasn't even aware of? There's another new addition to the X-Men family and all she has to do is find her place. Difficult? Maybe. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first X-Men story so please don't freak out if I have something wrong please! Actually I might need some of your help. Just to let you know it all started with the scene with the sunflowers and a child running through my mind and to rest all sort of poppped up after I had the sunflowers down.

* * *

Nature or Nurture?

Logan sat in the back corner of the mansion garden thinking about nothing in particular. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was late summer and most of the flowers were gone except some of the hardier ones. There was a tree near him where he could smell a squirrel had a nest and there were several rows of sunflowers to his other side. He was starting to wish that there were at least some clouds to tone down the sun. He would rather be inside in a dark corner somewhere but he was trying to get away from the others for a moment.

His head jerked up when he thought he saw movement in the sunflowers. "Who's there?" he growled. There was no reply but he thought he could hear a kid laughing. He quickly stood up and peered through the stalks hoping to find the intruder but it seemed to start moving away from him. He started to follow it keen on catching it. But all he caught were glimpses of a white dress and red hair.

"Stop!" he growled again but the kid just continued to move away and stay out of his sight when all of a sudden the rows of sunflowers ended. He couldn't hear the giggling anymore and looked in vain for the kid but could see nothing but green stalks and yellow flowers.

He was just about to go looking in the flowers again when Storm called from the mansion, "Logan! Telephone!"

He turned towards the flowers one more time before heading back to the mansion to receive a phone call that would change his life forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello," said Logan into the phone wondering who in the world would be calling him.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Logan I'm talking to?"

"This is."

"Right. I am Mr. Howard Johnson of the Offices of John Sullivan and Sons of Michigan…."

"Wait, did you say Michigan?"

"Yes, you are correct. May I continue?" There was silence on the line so Mr. Johnson continued, "As I was saying, we were told in the case of one Ms. Lisa Cunningham's death that we were to contact you."

"She's dead? Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?" seethed Logan. He didn't want to think about this. Not now.

"We had a detective find you. Anyways, in the case of her death we were asked to locate you and to read you her will."

"Why would I be in her will? I haven't seen her in thirteen years."

"Will you stop interrupting me?! Let me get to the point!"

Logan was a bit taken aback by the tone and let the man continue.

"In her will she states to give you three boxes marked 'Logan', all her furniture, all her dishes, and her kid."

"K..k..kid?!" stammered Logan. This couldn't be right. Why would she give him a kid? They had something thirteen years ago but he had walked out because of his 'gift'. He hadn't even left a note but she wanted to give him her kid? Unless…

He sat down heavily on the nearest piece of furniture that happened to be the small table on, which the phone was on and teetered dangerously under his weight. He had a kid? How come she never said anything? Unless she didn't know herself at the time. He passed his hand over his face. What the hell was he going to do with a kid?

As he was thinking about all of this the lawyer had kept on talking, "…so we thought it better that we bring the child to you and all the documents. We'll be arriving in a weeks time and bring you all the inheritance."

"Sure," mumbled Logan still in shock of the idea of having a kid. Before he hung up he had just one more question for Mr. Johnson. "What's the name of the kid?"

"Eva. Her name is Eva."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"But Logan that is terrific news," said Storm trying to lighten his mood.

He had gathered the others and told them about the soon-to-be new addition of the mansion. Now he was sulking because he didn't know what he was going to do with the kid. All he knew was that her name was Eva and that she was probably 12 years old if he did his math right.

"Yeah, terrific," muttered Logan, "And what am I supposed to do with her? I know nothing about kids."

"I'm sure you can figure something out," said Storm wrapping an arm around him in comfort.

"Well you act like a kid yourself. All you have to do is act yourself," muttered Scott under his breath.

Of course Logan could hear that and he gave a warning growl in Scott's direction. "I'd watch it if I were you One Eye."

Scott looked away as if he didn't weight the threat to be that heavy.

"We just have to figure what we going to do with her," said Professor Xavier. "I'm sure we could put her in the dorms with the other young girls."

"But how do we know she won't freak out when she gets a look at the stuff that goes around here?"

"Yes, we should take that into consideration. When she arrives we may have to explain to her about the special people in this school. Then figure out where to put her. In the meanwhile she'll have to stay with you Logan until we know how she takes it."

"Stay with me?" said Logan.

"Yes, since she will be your charge she'll stay with you. We'll have a bed put in your room for her."

"Won't she do better with Storm? What if I have a nightmare and accidentally slice her apart in the middle of the night?"

The Professor shook his head. "She's your responsibility. Have you had any nightmares since the lab in Canada?"

"No, but…"

"She'll be staying with you Logan. I believe it'll do you some good to have a chance to learn about your daughter."

And with that the Professor wheeled himself out of the room followed by Storm and Scott. Rouge sat a moment longer watching Logan before getting up and saying, "I'm sure you'll do a fine job Logan. I sometimes like to think of you as my own dad." She then too left him by himself.

He sat and shook his head. '_I highly doubt that kid_,' he thought. _'I highly doubt that.'_

* * *

I was wondering if you could help me! What is the name of the blue guy that first appeared in the 2nd movie? I really would like him in my story but I can't remember his name. Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan spent the next week nervously pacing around like a wild animal in a cage

Logan spent the next week nervously pacing around like a wild animal in a cage. He didn't know what he was going to do when she got here. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and hopped onto his (Scott's) bike and rode off. He didn't know where he was going instead he just let the road take him where it will. Somehow he ended up at the beach and he could see the waves crashing on the sand. He could see the Statue of Liberty where he had saved Rouge and he gave a sigh.

Why him? Why now? Why couldn't she had dumped the kid onto her current boyfriend at the time? Maybe she thought it better that the kid…Eva know about the other half of her parentage. Oh, this was ridiculous. The kid was coming tomorrow and he'll just have to deal with it.

He looked back at the water and could see the sun setting. The scene then took him back to another beach on another shore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He was standing on the beach smoking a cigar watching the sun set. There were couples all over the place getting all mushy and he was starting to get a bit ticked. People shouldn't be allowed to show affections in public. If you liked each other that was fine as long as you kept it to yourself and didn't practically shout it out for the whole world to know that you liked someone else. The guys were all saying, 'I love you,' and the girls were all blushing but the guys he knew, only had one thing on their mind. Of course it was on his mind at the same time though he didn't have anyone to nail. Yet._

_Just then a bright, young red head walked over to him and stood studying him. He was just about to tell her to bug off when she said, "You looking for someone?"_

"_Maybe I am," he growled. He didn't like the way she boldly faced him. Nobody faced him like that unless they were twice his weight and in a cage ring with a referee. _

"_Looking for someone to spend the night with?"_

_He caught her meaning and instinctively looked her up and down. She had a nice body with flesh at just the right places and proportions. She had a dark blue sundress on with a V-cut neckline. She had red coppery hair that had a natural curl and frizz to it. And for some reason he noticed she didn't have any shoes on. _

"_Maybe I am," he said with slight approval. _

"_Do you say anything else?"_

"_Maybe I do."_

"_First, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." And with that she led him to a small hut at the end of the beach that served as a bar. She proceeded to order a burger with all the fixings, french fries, a hotdog, a salad, and a beer. _

_He watched in silence as she scarfed down the hotdog in three big bites. He sipped his beer as she finished the rest of her meal more slowly. He was amazed how much she could pack in and so fast. When she was down she finished her beer in one slug and ran the back of her hand over her mouth and belched. _

"_That's better," she sighed. She threw down a dollar bill and waited for the small man behind the bar to give her, her change. She saw he wasn't down with his beer so she picked it up and before he could protest drank it down. "Come on, I got beer at my place. That is if that's where you want to go?"_

_He shrugged so she took his hand and led him up a trail that led away from the beach. They passed oaks, beech, birch, and hemlocks until they came to a run down house in a clearing. She led the way up the worn path that run through the grass to the front door. _

_When he stepped inside her house the first thing he thought was chaos. The place had all sorts of things lying around. She disappeared and showed up a moment later with a couple of cold beers. _

"_Might want to freshen up before we get down to it," she said with a smile as she took a swig from her drink. _

_He sat awkwardly in her living room as they sat silently drinking their beers. Even though he was a male and naturally messy this mess just unnerved him. When they were down she led him to her bedroom that amazingly was kept quite clean. The iron cast bed was made and everything had a place. _

_He watched her as she pulled her dress up over her head and couldn't help but rush forward and start kissing her. This caught her at surprise but answered his passion with passion of her own. _

_As they fell onto the bed he ripped himself from her lush lips and panted warmly onto her face, "What's your name?"_

_Her eyes had twinkled and answered with a coy smile, "I'm Lisa. And you?"_

"_I'm Wolverine."_

_She looked confused as she watched her hand run through his wild mane of hair. "Wolverine? Is that you're real name?"_

"_No. My real name is Logan."_

"_I like Wolverine better. More naturalistic. Maybe I can come up with a name too." She smiled at him and added, "But later," and pulled him closer again for another kiss._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had, had a great first night though it was supposed to be just a one-night thing. But he eventually couldn't leave and stayed for about a year. At that time he knew there was something wrong with him. Sometimes when she left to get groceries he would go outside and practice his fights with his claws on an old dead tree. If she ever traveled far enough in the woods she would have seen huge claw marks on the trunk. He thought he never would have to actually resort to his claws in a fight until that one night he had a nightmare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. The dream was okay at first. He was walking through the woods that surrounded the house when he felt something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew but seemed to be behind him. He whirled around ready to put his fists up when a big hairy man jumped him from the back. _

_He managed to throw his attacker over his head so he landed on his back in front of him. The hairy man snarled and stood up quickly baring his teeth. He hurled himself at Logan but Logan quickly sidestepped letting the man run into a tree. Logan felt this strong urge to hurt the man though he didn't know why other than that he had attacked him. _Shing._ His claws shot out of his fists and he got into his stance ready for the man to attack again except now Lisa or Hare as she liked to be called was standing with the man with an arm around his waist. _

"_Hi, Wolverine looks like you met my new boyfriend Bear. So you can move out now." She snuggled Bear and said with her face in his chest, "Bye, Wolverine."_

_And with that Bear gave a wicked grin, grabbed Hare with a loud protest and threw her at Logan. Of course he held up his hands to catch her but his claws were still extended and she fell onto his claws sickly to easily. Her blood started staining her white dress as Bear started laughing and took a few steps back. Logan stared at her horrified before he resheathed his claws. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and he cradled her in his arms as he kneeled down. She looked at him through dimming eyes as her life's blood stained her dress a dark red._

"_Bye Logan," she whispered as her eyes became dim and could see no more. _

_He stared at her unbelievingly then laid her down on the ground and closed her eyes. He stood up and _Shing_ his claws came out again. He saw red and attacked the first thing he saw which happened to be Bear just a few feet away. He lunged and sank his claws into the warm flesh of his enemy. Bear snarled before he too succumbed to the death Logan's claws had dealt him. Logan panted as he let the body fall off his claws and he fell to his knees in a cry of anger and anguish. _

_Logan had woken up to find his claws extended and that he sat up with something at the end of his lethal extensions. It took him a moment of horror before he realized it was a pillow instead of Lisa but then he realized that the light of the living room was on and that Lisa stood in the doorway with her hand on the light switch. On her face was a look of surprise and something else._

_Then he just jumped up and left. She had tried to call him back but he didn't her to try to pretend it was all right that he was a monster. He didn't want to hear about it. He walked down the path until he came to the road then took the next truck out of town._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan grimaced at the memory and looked at the now night sky. From then on it was always another town and another woman. And that was pretty much his life until that one-day in Alaska that he met Rouge and his whole life had changed. Now he was being thrown a kid from a relationship that he didn't want to remember.

He sighed and decided to make the best of it. He got back onto his bike, threw it into life and sped off down the road toward his new life as a father figure. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to put this up. Hopefully I'll be able to crank these out at a regular pace.

* * *

Logan stood in a parlor near the front door pacing. Eva was coming today and he still wasn't sure how he felt about becoming a father all of a sudden. He sighed for the umpteenth time and tried to calm down but he just paced harder. He eventually sat down and placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do with a kid?

Rouge peered into the parlor and found Logan trying to calm down. She came in and started to rub his back as she would for a frightened child. "It'll be okay Logan. I'm sure she'll love you. Who couldn't love a man who can shish kebab without using those little sticks?" She tried to lighten the mood but Logan refused to lighten up.

"It isn't like that," he growled. "I'm not sure if I'll be a good dad to a kid I don't even know."

"Then you just have to get to know her." Rouge gave him a light kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Logan moaned and shook his head. '_Get to know her. Yeah, right. She'll take one look at me before running away screaming.' _

Then before he could wallow any more he heard the noise he had been dreading all day. _Ding-dong._ He gave one more moan before he stood up and quickly checked himself in a mirror. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone because the shirt really wasn't his and didn't quite fit him. He hoped Scott wouldn't take it personally that he was missing a few buttons on his shirt. He wore a pair of jeans because he didn't have anything else. His hair was being as unruly as it usually was with the peak at each end.

He straightened the shirt before heading toward the door where he could hear voices. He stepped around the corner and saw Storm and Rouge talking to an official looking man and a 12-year-old girl.

He took a moment to study his 'daughter' before he breached the conversation. She had her mother's crazy wild red hair and green eyes. She was a bit tall for her age and lean. She had on a white dress that looked oddly familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen it. He looked at her expression but couldn't help but give a snort. She had the same expression as he had when he wasn't enjoying something. Her eyebrows were slightly raised but there was a grim look on her face. Almost as if she was older than her actual years.

He slowly walked over and Storm saw him from the corner of her eye. "Ah, Mr. Johnson I would like to introduce to you Logan." She smiled at Logan as she turned. "Logan this is Mr. Johnson who wished to see you."

Logan gave a nod of acknowledgment to Mr. Johnson and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mr. Johnson."

"So, you're Logan? Okay, we'll get down to business if that's all right with you." Where can we go to go through all the paper work?"

Storm led them back to the parlor where Logan had been pacing in earlier before and left. They all filed in including the silent Eva. Rouge followed them in and sat in one of the chairs facing the window and looked out.

Mr. Johnson cleared his throat until Rouge looked at him. "If you would leave miss. We have some important matters to discuss."

"She can stay," growled Logan. Rouge gave a quick reassuring smile to Logan before looking out the window again.

Mr. Johnson gave a nod at the threatening tone and started to pull out papers from the leather briefcase he had. He looked up for a second and saw Eva standing near the door. "I'm sure it would be okay if you sat Eva."

She gave a look around before sitting in a chair in a corner looking extremely unhappy. Apparently she wasn't enjoying this any more than Logan was.

Mr. Johnson shifted through his papers, getting them into order then began after putting on his reading glasses, "The Last Will and Testament of Lisa Cunningham. To One Logan 'Wolverine' I leave: three boxes marked 'Logan', all my furniture, all my dishes, my house and all its estate, and my daughter Eva Cunningham."

Mr. Johnson peered over the rim of his glasses. "And you are Logan also known as Wolverine?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now I have all the papers here so all you have to do is sign and all her possessions will be yours." He handed Logan the papers and a pen and told him where to sign. Logan hesitated a moment. He never asked for this yet soon enough he was going to have all her things including a kid. He gave a sigh. The least he could do for Lisa was try to take care of her kid and the kid could all of Lisa's things when she grew up. He quickly penned his name on the blank lines and handed it back to Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson looked over the paperwork to make sure everything was in place before smiling, stamping the papers with an approval seal and putting the necessary papers back into his briefcase with a snap. "Now here are your deeds and receipts Mr. Logan." He gave Logan some papers with a smile. "Now that's it. It's all yours. Oh, and to let you know child services will be coming by once in a while for a year to make sure that everything is going well. They'll call to let you know when they'll be coming. So there's nothing to worry about."

He quickly left the room and soon enough they heard the door slam and then a car door slam. Then they saw through the window a yellow taxi go speeding down the driveway. Logan raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Why was he trying to get away so quickly?

Logan gave a sigh of defeat and looked over in the corner where Eva sat with a faraway look in her bright eyes and a slight smile on her lips.


End file.
